polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:For love and happiness!/Was USSR a real Commie? aka DON'T DELETE THIS
Okay, I had to write this somewhere, so I will write it here. Remember, I’M NOT BUTTHURT!!!! As most of you probably know, I’m Conservative. That means that I watch Conservative videos, I read Conservative blogs and stuff like that. And I have noticed, that a lot of Conservatives hate USSR during the WWII. And not even because they would like Nazis but because from their opinion USSR was Communist so only reason they hate it was ideology. From their opinion whole WWII was only about ideology, like there were Fascists, Liberals and Commies and they had a big ideological hassle. And yes, most of Commies were Russians and most of Nazis were Germans, but there were also Nazi Russians who fought on Nazi side and Liberal and Commie Germans who fought against Nazis. So it was pure ideology war. And USSR was 100% Bolshevik so it and it can be hated just for it. That’s triggers me because it was not so. On Post-Soviet area WWII is called Great Patriotic War. Not Great Communist, but Great Patriotic. And there is a good reason why. It very important to see the difference between Stalinism and Marxism because they are totally different things. Officially USSR of course was Marxist as f*** but in fact it was nearly more Fascist or Statist under Stalin. Marxism was about destruction of everything traditional, including basic moraliry just because after it Marxists hope to create totally different and impossible fairy tale heaven on the earth where everyone would be happy. Stalinism was against almost everything of that. As example infamous poet Mayakovsky who was inspired by uncontrolled human masses during the revolutions did a suicide after Stalin came to power. Stalinists praised moral norms, being a good healthy human and traditional values (escept of religion and open Monarchy of course, but that’s later). To understand that you need just to watch Stalinist art, like architecture or painting. In painting they prefered realism (which is total opposite to Marxists, who praised ”modern art” and surrealism) and in architecture a dominant style were a specific mix of neoclassicism, neobarocco, Russian pre-Peter the Great style and neogothic. Just look at them. And Stalin’s main enemy in USSR was Trotsky, internationalist and Marxist. That became only bigger during WWII and USSR was almost nationalistic state. A main ideology of it was fighing of all peoples of USSR under Russian nation’s guideance against the enemy which were everyone who were against they, no matter which ideology and nationality were. Here are only few examples of non-Communism in USSR: Stalin gave a speech which started ”Brothers Slavs!” Many former (but still loyal to Whitist ideals) Whites and others fought on USSR’s side simply because for they that war was a war for their country’s existance. USSR ended opression of Church and most of religions and even let Church to bless Soviet soldiers to encourage them. Also Patriarch reacted to German invasion even faster than Stalin and called. USSR used many national heroes as propaganda symbols. Many of them were of course Royalists and some even sainsts. USSR made Red Aemy more army-like than ”pople’s militia”-like. They restored officer ranks and did everything to be as more imperial as it’s possible for Soviets. They gave a right to use Imperial military honourd for those who managed them under the Empire. And of course all tha Holy Rus’ -stuff. That’s also one of the reasons why Communists are second popular political power in Russia after Putin. Because people don’t simply associate them with Marxism but with Stalinism. And of course they have NOTHING to do with SJW and cultural Marxism, they executed everyone who weren’t straight and were anti-individualists. And if someone wants to tell me that ”Nazis were liberators” I’ll say this. I’m from St. Petersburg, former Russian Imperial capital that was Leningrad during USSR. When Nazis came they just started destroying Imperial recidences near it. They were best examples of European Western-stule architecture and inside of them there were a lot of magnificent European works of art. Nor palaces, nor works of art, nor monuments to compositors and painters they destroyed were related to Communism or Bolsheviks in any way. And what comes to the city itself, they just surrounded it and brike all communications waiting when five millions of people will die to hunger. And Nazis officially came to liberate them. So this proves that Nazis vere just German conquerors who wanted more land, not liberators who defended Christendom and European culture from ”Red barbarians” and blablabla. Even if you are some glorius Ukrainan Banderists who thinks that destroying Russians is actually a good thing, you must recognize that they were unhonourable hypoctites. Because they said that they were liberators and someone really belived them and in reality they were just destroyers. I didn’t write this to show that I’m Fascist or I’m Communist or Liberal (I’m neither) but to show that while for the West WWII is an ideological war for post-Soviet states it’s a war of nations. I you found some grammar mistakes I officially declare them modern art so f*** off. If you want tell me that I understand nothing comment below. Bain and others, don't delete this pls, I didn't create this for butthurt. Carthage must be destroyed. Category:Blog posts